Ich will zu Dir
by Tiffi37
Summary: Obwohl Anne mit Roy zu einem Ball geht, fühlt sie sich verloren und durcheinander. Gilbert war immer derjenige, der sie beruhigen und Klarheit in ihre Gedanken bringen konnte. Sie möchte mit ihm reden, aber unerwarteter Weise ist er nicht da. Sie verläßt den Ball, um frische Luft zu schnappen und findet sich vor der Haustür seiner Unterkunft wieder...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Das ist meine erste FanFiction. Ich habe mich immer gewundert, daß die sensible Anne nicht von selbst erkannt hat, was und wieviel sie für Gilbert empfindet. Diese Idee hat mich nicht mehr losgelassen, also habe ich versucht, sie aufzuschreiben. Viel Spaß damit!**

* * *

„Was mache ich hier eigentlich?!" dachte sich Anne, als sie sich in dem festlichen Ballsaal umsah. Egal wo sie hinschaute, sah sie fröhliche Gesichter, lachende und schwatzende Freunde, herumwirbelnde Paare auf der Tanzfläche. Sie fühlte sich irgendwie nicht dazugehörend, als ob sie sich im ruhenden Auge eines Sturms befand, während um sie herum der Wind toste.

Innerlich seufzend schaute sie den mehr als gutaussehenden Mann an, der neben ihr stand. Royal Gardner , der heißbegehrteste Junggeselle der Stadt. Der Mann, der äußerlich ihrem romantischen Ideal dermaßen entsprach, das es ihr fast Angst machte. Er hatte sie mit seinem Aussehen, seinem Charme, seinen Blumen und Gedichten ziemlich schnell für sich eingenommen. Aber in den wenigen Momenten, in denen sie ehrlich zu sich selbst war, konnte sie ihre innere Stimme nicht überhören. „Du hast Dich doch nur mit ihm abgegeben, weil er Deinem Traummann aus deinen Kindheitsträumen bis auf's Haar gleicht. Und weil Du Dich ohne Gilbert so einsam gefühlt hast." _„Gilbert!"_ Diesmal seufzte sie sogar hörbar.

Sie vermisste ihn mehr, als ihr Stolz erlauben würde, es je zuzugeben. Seit dem verhängnisvollen Nachmittag im Garten von Patty's Place, an dem er sie gebeten hatte, ihn zu heiraten. Nein, sie konnte nicht an ihn denken, an den Ausdruck in seinen Augen und wie weiß sein Gesicht geworden war, als sie ihn zurückgewiesen hatte. An den Anblick, wie er fortging und sie seinen Rücken anstarrte und zu begreifen begann, daß sie etwas unschätzbar Kostbares verloren hatte. Bis heute war ihr nicht ganz klar, wie sie es hätte verhindern können oder was sie dagegen tun sollte. In den Wochen danach fühlte sie sich so verloren und einsam. Und Heimweh nach Avonlea und ihrem Zuhause Green Gables, nach Marilla und sogar Rachel Lynde hatte sie sowieso die ganze Zeit, seitdem sie am Redmond College studierte. Ihre Freundinnen Phil, Priscilla und Stella waren immer für sie da, aber doch war es irgendwie anders. Unauffällig schaute sie in ihre Handtasche. Ja, da war sie. Die goldene Kette mit dem pinkfarbenen Herzanhänger, die Gilbert ihr mal zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte. Sie hatte sie nie getragen, weil sie meinte, daß sich die Farbe nicht mit ihren roten Haaren vertrug. Obwohl Pink ja eine ihrer Lieblingsfarben war. Gilbert wußte das natürlich. Er allerdings war der Ansicht, das so ein kleines Stück weit weg von ihren Haaren doch wohl nicht so schlimm sei. Irgendwie tat es ihr gut, einen Teil von ihm bei sich zu haben. Sie trug die Kette seit seinem Antrag stets bei sich. Es gab ihr zumindestens das Gefühl, ihn nicht ganz verloren zu haben.

„Vielleicht sollte ich doch nochmal versuchen mit ihm zu reden", dachte sie. Wieder ließ sie ihren Blick über die Menge schweifen. Da entdeckte sie am Ende des Saals eine hübsche dunkelhaarige Frau. Christine Stuart. Gilbert Blythe war dann sicherlich nicht weit entfernt. Doch so sehr sie auch nach ihm suchte, er war nicht da. Erst war sie enttäuscht. Sie hätte so gern, wenn auch nur kurz mit ihm gesprochen. Da sie beide mit anderen Begleitungen gekommen waren, wäre ein längeres Gespräch unhöflich gewesen. Aber es schien, als ob Christine dieses Mal alleine zum Ball gefahren war. Sie war erleichtert. „Jetzt mach mal halblang, Anne!" schalt sie sich selbst. „Du hörst Dich ja an, als ob die eifersüchtig wärst. Warum solltest Du wohl erleichtert sein?! Du hättest doch so gern mit ihm gesprochen." Manchmal verstand sie sich selbst nicht.

„Jetzt konzentriere Dich lieber auf Roy!" ermahnte sie sich. Der war aber so im Gespräch mit seinem Studienkollegen vertieft, das er gar nicht bemerkt hatte, daß Anne in Gedanken ganz weit weg war. Sie lauschte dem Gespräch eine ganze Weile und begann sich zu langweilen. Es war ihr schon desöfteren aufgefallen, daß Roy nicht wirklich Humor hatte. Er brachte sie nicht zum Lachen. Und ihre Witze und Anekdoten aus Avonlea verstand er häufig nicht. Sie hatte schon lange aufgegeben, ihm von ihren Träumereien zu erzählen. In ihre imaginären Welten konnte er ihr nicht folgen. Aber er war intelligent, kultiviert und überschüttete sie mit Blumen und selbstgeschriebenen Gedichten. Das hatte sie sich immer gewünscht. Aber insgeheim fragte sie sich, ob auch nicht dieses eines der vielen Dinge in ihrem Leben war, in der die Realität nicht ihren Vorstellungen entsprach.

Die Gedanken in ihrem Kopf fingen an zu kreisen und wurden schneller und schneller. Der Lärm in dem Ballsaal durch die laute Tanzmusik und die vielen Gespräche und das Gelächter machten ihr zu schaffen und gingen ihr auf die Nerven.

„Ich muß hier raus", dachte sie und verließ fluchtartig den Saal. Im Foyer traf sie Phil.

„Anne! Du siehst ja ganz durcheinander aus! Ist alles in Ordnung mit Dir? Geht's Dir gut?" fragte Phil, als sie Anne sah. Anne war noch blasser als sonst und ihre grau-grünen Augen waren riesengroß. Und in ihnen flackerte eine Unruhe, die Phil besorgniserregend fand.

„Phil, mach Dir keine Sorgen! Das ist nur der ganze Streß mit der Lernerei. Ich bin ein wenig überreizt und der Geräuschpegel hier tut sein übriges. Ich werde einfach nach Hause fahren und mir ein wenig Ruhe gönnen."

„Soll ich Dich begleiten?" fragte Phil hilfsbereit. „Nein, bleib Du ruhig bei Jo und genieß den Abend!" Anne schnappte sich ihren Mantel und verschwand an die frische Luft.

Kaum war sie draußen angekommen, beruhigte sie sich langsam. Sie überlegte, ob sie zu Fuß nach Hause gehen sollte. Aber es war zu kalt, um die ganze Strecke zu laufen, auch wenn sie über ihrem dünnen grünen Abendkleid einen Mantel trug. Sie hätte natürlich wieder reingehen und Roy bitten können, sie zu fahren. Aber sie wollte ihn jetzt nicht sehen. Sie wollte nur endlich zur Ruhe kommen, damit sie herausfinden konnte, was sie so beschäftigte. Sie ging zu einer der Kutschen und stieg ein. „Matthew war der einzige, der mich beruhigen konnte, wenn ich aufgeregt war. Und natürlich Gil…" „Wohin soll es gehen Miss?" unterbrach der Kutscher ihre Gedanken.

„Fahren Sie mich bitte zum Boarding House in der Kensington Street", sagte Anne. Die Kutsche setzte sich in Bewegung und dann erst realisierte Anne, daß sie den Kutscher nicht zu Patty's Place sondern zu Gilberts Unterkunft geschickt hatte. Ihr erster Impuls war, ihn zu korrigieren, aber dann vertraute sie einfach ihrem Unterbewußtsein. Ihr untrüglicher Instinkt sagte ihr, daß sie genau da sein sollte - bei Gilbert. Sie seufzte wieder…

Was würde sie zu ihm sagen? Wie würde er reagieren? Würde er sie überhaupt sehen wollen?

Die Kutsche hatte zwischenzeitlich das Ziel erreicht und hielt vor dem großen grauen Steinhaus, in dem Gilbert, Moody und Charlie untergebracht waren.

In ihrem Magen startete ein Schmetterlingsschwarm einen Ausflug und in ihrem Hals bildete sich ein großer Kloß. Sie bezahlte den Kutscher und bedankte sich, wobei ihre Stimme sich verdächtig krächzig und unsicher anhörte. Sie fühlte sich wie mit elf, als sie verloren auf dem Bahnsteig von Bright River stand und darauf wartete, daß Matthew sie abholte.

Trotz der Kälte ging sie langsam zur Tür. Die Bewohner des Hauses schienen entweder bereits zu schlafen oder waren auf dem Ball. Nur im Wohnzimmer war noch Licht zu sehen. Sie nahm allen Mut zusammen und ihr behandschuhter Finger drückte entschlossen die Klingel.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for your kind reviews! I've never imagined that you'll like my first try. First I've thought, it would be just a one chapter fanfic only. But Anne never does what she should. ;-) Thanks for reading. Enjoy!**

* * *

Gilbert saß gebeugt über seinem Anatomiebuch. Er war so in Gedanken versunken, daß er gar nicht hörte, wie eine Kutsche vor seinem Haus hielt. Eigentlich sollte er sich auf seine Lektionen konzentrieren. Nächste Woche standen wieder Prüfungen an. Aber trotz seines Ehrgeizes und seiner Selbstdisziplin schweiften seine Gedanken immer wieder ab. Auch wenn er noch so sehr versuchte, nicht an sie zu denken, drängte sie sich immer wieder in sein Bewußtsein. _Anne_ in einem langen dunkelgrünen Kleid, welches ihre Figur umschmeichelt und bei jeder Bewegung von ihr sich sanft bewegt. _Anne_ beim Tanzen, wie ihr rotes Haar im Licht der Kronleuchter glänzt und ihre grau-grünen Augen strahlen. _Annes_ glockenhelles Lachen, auch wenn es nicht ganz so fröhlich klang, als wenn sie zusammen mit ihm über etwas gelacht hatte. Aber vielleicht war das nur Wunschdenken und er bildete sich das ein. _Anne_ am Arm dieses Roy Gardner… Er schüttelte heftig den Kopf. Nein, daran wollte er unter keinen Umständen denken! Vielleicht hätte er dem Drängen von Charlie und Moody doch nachgeben sollen und wäre mit zum Ball gegangen.

„Reiß dich zusammen, Gilbert Blythe und konzentrier dich!", dachte er und beugte sich wieder über seine Aufzeichnungen. Diesmal gelang es ihm tatsächlich bei der Sache zu bleiben und er war wieder so sehr in die Materie vertieft, daß er richtig zusammen schrak, als es plötzlich an der Tür klingelte. „Wer mag das um diese Zeit wohl sein?", dachte er. „Bestimmt haben Moody und Charlie wieder ihren Schlüssel vergessen". Kopfschüttelnd stand er auf und ging mit einem amüsierten Lächeln auf den Lippen zur Tür. Mit Schwung öffnete er die Tür und erstarrte ruckartig in seiner Bewegung. Da stand ausgerechnet von allen Menschen auf dieser Welt SIE vor seiner Tür. „A-Anne!" stammelte er.

Anne schlug das Herz bis zum Halse, als sich die Tür öffnete und ihr plötzlich Gilbert gegenüberstand. Er lächelte. Aber als er sie erblickte, gefror sein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Anne erschrak, als sie ihn ansah. Nicht nur, weil sein Lächeln bei ihrem Anblick erstarb. Sondern vielmehr, weil er so – ja, wie sah er aus? Abgekämpft? Verhärmt? Hoffnungslos? Deprimiert? Seine Haut hatte eine blasse, ungesunde Farbe, unter seinen Augen zeichneten sich dunkle Ringe ab. Seine Wangen waren eingefallen. Seine kräftige Statur war schmal geworden, so das seine inzwischen zu groß gewordene Kleidung locker an ihm herabhing. Aber das Schlimmste für sie war, das dieser Funke in seinen Augen, der seine Lebensfreude und seinen mit soviel Unverschämtheit gepaarten Charme ausdrückte, erloschen war.

Es war ein Fehler gewesen, hierher zu kommen. Sie würde ihn nur noch mehr verletzen, als sie es ohnehin schon getan hatte. „Gilbert, es tut mir leid. Ich hätte nicht herkommen sollen", sagte sie mit leiser Stimme. Sie blickte ihn lange mit traurigen Augen an und drehte sich dann langsam um, um zu gehen.

Gilbert traute seinen Augen nicht. Da stand sie plötzlich vor ihm. Wunderschön wie immer. Aber heute abend ganz besonders . Auch wenn er ihr dunkelgrünes, leicht durchscheinendes Abendkleid unter ihrem Mantel nur erahnen konnte, wußte er, wie sehr es ihrer schlanken Figur schmeichelte. Aber warum war sie nicht auf dem Ball? Als er in ihr Gesicht schaute, fiel ihm auf, daß sie noch blasser als sonst aussah. In ihren großen grau-grünen Augen erkannte er ihre Unruhe. Was hatte sie so aufgebracht? Und warum kam sie damit ausgerechnet zu ihm? Plötzlich veränderte sich der Ausdruck in ihren Augen zu einer unendlichen Traurigkeit. Er konnte sie kaum verstehen, so leise sprach sie zu ihm, um sich anschließend von ihm abzuwenden.

Er konnte sie nicht gehen lassen. Was auch immer sie dazu gebracht hatte, zu ihm zu fahren, er mußte es wissen. Blitzartig machte er einen Schritt nach vorn und umfaßte sanft aber fest ihr Handgelenk. „Anne, warte! Bitte bleib.", sagte er ruhig. Sie drehte sich um, sah ihn an und ließ zu, daß er ihre Hand nahm und sie bestimmt ins Haus führte. Sie zitterte, als er ihr den Mantel abnahm und fragte sich, ob das an der Kutschfahrt durch die Kälte lag oder an der kurzen Berührung seiner Hände auf ihren nackten Schultern, die sie erschauern ließ. „Hoffentlich hat er das nicht bemerkt", dachte sie. Aber natürlich hatte Gilbert ihr Zittern gespürt. Er sah auch die Gänsehaut auf ihren Armen. Aber er wagte nicht zu glauben, daß er der Grund dafür war. Mit den Worten „Komm, setz dich vor den Kamin, dann wird dir wieder warm", führte er sie von dem Flur zum Sofa im Gemeinschaftsraum direkt vor dem Kamin. Als Anne sich neben ihn setzte, legte er ihr fürsorglich eine Decke über die Beine. Bevor er seine Hände wegnehmen konnte, ergriff sie sie mit den ihren. „Bitte, darf ich?", fragte sie zögernd. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll und habe Angst, mich mißverständlich auszudrücken. Wenn ich sie halte, bin ich ruhiger und kann klarer denken. Stört es dich?" Flehend sah sie ihn an.

Gilbert war fassungslos. Noch nie hatte sie ihn von sich aus berührt. Es ging ihm so unter die Haut, daß er es kaum ertragen konnte. Er mochte kaum daran denken, wie er zurecht kommen sollte, wenn sie nachher wieder weg war. Andererseits konnte er ihr ohnehin nichts abschlagen. Erst recht nicht, wenn sie ihn so anschaute. Er schüttelte den Kopf, unfähig zu sprechen.

Erwartungsvoll schaute er sie an. Aber sie schwieg beharrlich. Solange sie noch darüber nachdachte, was sie zu ihm sagen wollte, nahm er ihre Gestalt von Kopf bis Fuß in Augenschein. Ihre roten Haare trug sie für diesen Abend in Locken und hochgesteckt. Einzelne Strähnen hatten sich gelöst, umrahmten ihr Gesicht und fielen ihr auf die Schultern hinab. Und dann sah er etwas Goldenes glitzern. Ihm stockte der Atem. Sie trug seine Kette. Ungläubig starrte er das pinkfarbene Herz um ihren Hals an. Noch nie hatte er es an ihr gesehen. Und wie gut es zu ihrem Kleid und ihrer blassen Haut paßte. Eigentlich wollte er ja abwarten, bis sie anfing zu reden. Aber es platzte einfach aus ihm raus. „Du trägst ja die Kette, die ich dir zu Weihnachten geschenkt habe!" Überrascht beobachtete er, wie sie errötete. „Ich habe sie immer bei mir, seit Du-weißt-schon-wann. Sie ist ein Trost für mich und gibt mir Halt. So ist wenigstens ein Teil von dir noch bei mir." gestand sie. Unbewußt hatte sie wohl auf dem Weg zu ihm die Kette umgelegt. Gilbert verblüffte ihre Offenheit und Ehrlichkeit. Was auch immer sie beschäftigte, mußte stärker sein als ihr unbändiger Stolz. Denn offensichtlich hatte sie alle Schutzmauern um sich herum fallen lassen und sagte und tat einfach das, was ihr in den Kopf kam.

Er beschloß seine Chance zu nutzen. „Warum bist Du hier? Bei mir?", fragte er sie. Sie sah ihn an und antwortete schlicht: „Ich weiß auch nicht. Ich konnte einfach nicht anders.". Dann sprudelte es aus ihr heraus. „Ich weiß, ich bin absolut egoistisch und ich sollte nicht ausgerechnet zu dir damit kommen. Aber nur Matthew verstand es auf seine ruhige Art, mich zu beruhigen und mir die richtigen Fragen zu stellen, damit ich alles klarer sehen konnte. Und du…". Gilbert war fassungslos. Verglich sie ihn tatsächlich mit Matthew, dem wichtigsten Mann in ihrem Leben? Und was war mit Roy? Aber nach ihm wollte er nicht fragen. Stattdessen fragte er „Ist irgendetwas auf dem Ball vorgefallen?". Hatte sie sich vielleicht mit Roy gestritten? Er hatte sie doch wohl nicht bedrängt? Wut stieg in Gilbert auf und der unbändige Wille, sie vor allem und jedem zu beschützen. „Nein, eigentlich nicht. Unter diesen vielen Leuten habe ich es einfach nicht ausgehalten. Ich habe solch ein Heimweh nach Prince Edward Island und Avonlea. Und ich habe gedacht, wenn ich nur kurz mit dir reden würde, mit jemandem aus der Heimat, würde es mir besser gehen. Aber ich habe nur Christine gesehen. Und als ich dich nicht entdecken konnte, wollte ich nur noch raus an die frische Luft und allein sein und zur Ruhe kommen. Und dann habe ich Hals über Kopf den Ball verlassen. Nur Phil habe ich Bescheid gesagt. Und dann bin ich in die nächste Kutsche gestiegen, um nach Hause zu fahren. Ich wollte nachdenken, raus finden, was mit mir los ist. Tja, und dann hielt der Kutscher mit einem Mal bei dir vor der Tür. Unbewußt habe ich ihm wohl diese Adresse genannt. Ich bin so durcheinander und fühle mich so verloren. Und ich vermisse… Ist auch egal." Vor lauter Nervosität konnte sie kaum aufhören zu plappern. Gilbert hatte ihr die ganze Zeit aufmerksam zugehört. Sie hatte fluchtartig den Ball verlassen, ohne Roy Bescheid zu geben, nur um zu ihm zu fahren? Das wäre kaum zu fassen. Und dann stellte er die Frage, die sich ihm förmlich aufdrängte. „Wen oder was vermißt du denn so?" Konnte es denn wirklich sein, daß der Verlust von ihm sie so umtrieb? Nein, vermutlich war es nur der Verlust seiner Freundschaft.

Sie hatte gewußt, daß er es schaffen würde, mit nur ein paar Fragen, Klarheit in ihre Gedanken zu bringen. Alles in ihr schrie die Antwort auf seine Frage: „DICH!". Gilbert war nie das Problem gewesen, sondern immer die Lösung. Mit einem Mal wurde ihr alles klar. Warum Roy ihr nicht genug war und ihr nicht helfen konnte. Warum sie unbedingt mit Gilbert sprechen mußte, zu ihm wollte. Weil sie nur ihn wollte… „Das wollte ich schon machen, seitdem ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe", flüsterte sie.

Anne ließ seine Hände los. Gilbert fing an zu verzweifeln. Schon wieder würde er sie verlieren. Sobald er ihre Wärme nicht mehr an seinen Händen spüren konnte, wußte er, daß es vorbei war. Wie sehr hatte er auf den Hauch einer weiteren Chance gehofft! Und als sie vorhin so unerwartet vor seiner Tür stand und ihn danach mit diesem unergründlichen Blick aus ihren grau-grünen Augen anschaute, war er sich fast sicher, daß sie zu Sinnen gekommen war und sich endlich ihre Gefühle für ihn eingestanden hatte. Nun hatte er mit seiner indiskreten Fragerei alles ruiniert. Resigniert senkte er seine Augen. Ihr so nah und doch so fern zu sein, war kaum auszuhalten. Da konnte er ihren Anblick nicht auch noch ertragen. Zumindestens solange nicht, bis er sich wieder gesammelt hatte. Er schaute auf seine Hände, die eben noch ihre schmalen zarten Fingern gehalten habe. Ihre Worte „Das wollte ich schon machen, seitdem ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe", hatte er in seiner Verzweiflung völlig überhört.

Anne betrachtete Gilberts Gesicht, als er plötzlich seinen Kopf senkte. Sie konnte die Verzweiflung in seinen Augen daher nicht sehen. Ihr Blick wanderte nach oben. „Oh, diese braunen Locken!" Ständig mußte er sie aus seinem Gesicht streichen, weil sie ihm in die Augen fielen. Seit sie ihn bei Sonntagspicknick bei den Barry's erstmals gesehen hatte, wollte sie mit ihren Händen durch seine Haare fahren und sie durcheinander wuscheln. Zum ersten Mal seit den vielen Jahren, die sie sich nun kannten, würde sie den Mut dazu aufbringen und ihren unbändigen Stolz überwinden. Langsam hob sie ihre Hände. Gilbert sah und ahnte nichts davon, weil er weiterhin nur auf seine Hände starrte. Sie hob ihre Hände weiter und näherte sie seiner Stirn, als sie noch einen kurzen Moment zögerte. Aber dann faßte sie sich ein Herz und strich langsam und gefühlvoll mit beiden Händen durch sein Haar.

Gilbert sah irritiert auf. Er konnte diese Berührung zuerst überhaupt nicht zuordnen. Als er sah, wie nah Anne ihm war und das sie ihm so zärtlich durch die Haare strich, konnte er keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Ungläubig sah er sie an. Sie aber sprach kein Wort.

Nachdem sie ihm durch die Haare gefahren hatte, ließ sie ihre linke Hand wieder sinken. Die rechte aber verblieb sanft in seinem Nacken. Sie bemerkte nicht, daß er sie wieder ansah. Ihr Blick senkte sich von seinen Haaren über sein gutaussehendes Gesicht zu seinem wohlgeformten Mund mit seinen rosigen Lippen. Sie traute sich nicht, ihm in die Augen zu sehen, weil sie fürchtete dann den Mut zu verlieren. Langsam lehnte sie sich vor und zog Gilberts Kopf sanft zu sich heran. Dann berührte sie seine Lippen sacht mit den ihren.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I was shocked of hearing from Jonathans far too early passing. It's a great loss for all of us. Your story postings and reviews are a comfort for me. Thanks to all of you out there!**

* * *

Gilbert hatte das Gefühl, daß in ihm ein Feuerwerk explodierte, als Anne ihn so sanft, aber mit soviel Gefühl küßte. Wie lange hatte er darauf gewartet! Und dann hörte er einfach auf zu denken und gab sich ganz seinen Gefühlen hin. Er umschlang ihre Taille mit seinen kräftigen Armen und zog sie ganz eng an sich. Er küßte sie mit all seiner Liebe und Leidenschaft, drängend, feurig, aber dennoch sanft. Als sich ihre Lippen voneinander lösten, sah er die Überraschung in ihren Augen. Und dennoch beugte sie sich wieder zu ihm und ihre Lippen trafen sich erneut.

Langsam nahm sein Gehirn wieder die Tätigkeit auf. Was tat sie da nur? Sie war doch so gut wie verlobt mit diesem Gardner! Warum tat sie ihm das an? Hatte sie ihn mit ihrer Zurückweisung nicht schon genug verletzt? Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, daß Anne mit seinen Gefühlen spielen würde. Aber genau den Eindruck hatte er gerade. Er hielt es nicht mehr aus und stieß sie zurück. Blitzartig sprang er auf und eilte an das andere Ende des Raumes. Er drehte ihr den Rücken zu. Die eine Hand hatte er tief in seiner Hosentasche vergraben, mit der anderen fuhr er sich unkonzentriert durch seine lockigen Haare. Sein Atem war heftig und stoßweise, wie Anne an den Bewegungen seiner Schultern sehen konnte. „Gil?" fragte sie zögernd mit einem flehentlichen Ton in ihrer Stimme. Aber Gilbert ließ sie nicht mehr an sich heran. Er durfte es nicht zulassen. Wenn sie ihm zu nahe kam und dann wieder verließ, es würde ihn zerstören. Mit seiner letzten Kraft und großer Willensanstrengung brachte er es fertig zu sagen: „Bitte geh jetzt, Anne."

Er drehte sich nicht um, sah sie dabei nicht an. Und sah deshalb auch nicht, wie das Glück in ihren Augen und in ihrem Gesicht erlosch. Das Glück, für das er die Ursache war. Ein Ausdruck von Hoffnungslosigkeit und Verzweiflung trat stattdessen an seine Stelle. Langsam stand Anne auf und ging zur Tür.

„Es tut mir so unendlich leid, daß ich Dir weh getan habe – schon wieder. Und trotzdem bereue ich nicht, hierher gekommen zu sein. Denn nun weiß ich wenigstens, was ich will. Allerdings bereue ich, Dir an dem Nachmittag im Garten von Patty's Place keine andere Antwort gegeben zu haben. Und ich verstehe, daß Du nach den vielen Jahren, wo Du Dich erst vergeblich um meine Freundschaft und dann um meine Liebe bemüht hast, mir keine weitere Chance mehr geben kannst. Ich möchte nur, daß Du weißt, daß Du beides hast. Ich liebe Dich, Gilbert Blythe! Und ich wünsche mir nur, daß Du glücklich wirst. Leb wohl!" Mit diesen Worten ging sie in den Flur, zog sich ihren Mantel an und ging hinaus in die Kälte. Erst als die Haustür ins Schloß fiel, kam wieder Leben in Gilbert, der weiter wie erstarrt, in der Ecke des Raumes stand. Hatte sie gerade eben gesagt, daß sie ihn liebt?! Er stürmte zum Fenster, in der Hoffnung noch einen Blick auf sie zu erhaschen. Sie war noch nicht weit gekommen. Und als ob sie es spürte, daß er ihr nachsah, drehte sie sich ein letztes Mal um. Sie sah ihn am Fenster stehen, konnte sein hübsches Gesicht aber durch ihren Tränenschleier kaum erkennen. Sie hoffte, daß er ihre Tränen in der Dunkelheit nicht sehen konnte. Sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und warf ihm eine Kußhand zu. Und dann drehte sie sich um und verließ ihn. Es zerbrach ihr das Herz.

Gilbert stand am Fenster und sah wie sie sich umdrehte. Er sah ihr tränenüberströmtes Gesicht. Und er sah diesen Ausdruck von Hoffnungslosigkeit und Verzweiflung in ihren Augen, der ihm so wohlbekannt war. Es war der Ausdruck, der ihm immer im Spiegel anblickte. Sie liebte ihn! Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Blitz. Sie hatte es wohl unterbewußt schon länger gespürt, aber erst vorhin durch seine drängenden Fragen realisiert. Und er hatte geglaubt, sie würde mit ihm spielen. Und hatte sie dann auch noch fortgestoßen. Was für ein Idiot er doch war! Ohne auch nur einen Gedanken oder Zeit zu verschwenden, rannte er hinaus in die Kälte und hinter ihr her. Seinen Mantel, den er sich im Vorbeilaufen von der Garderobe geschnappt hatte, warf er sich im Laufen über. „Anne!" rief er. Ihr Herz schlug schneller, als sie seine Stimme hörte. Aber sie wollte nicht, daß er sie so sah. Also ging sie weiter. Gilbert ließ sich dadurch nicht entmutigen. Schnell holte er sie mit seinen großen Schritten ein. Erst im allerletzten Moment bremste er ab, nahm sie in seine Arme und küßte sie mit all seiner Liebe, seinem Verlangen und seiner Leidenschaft, zu der er fähig war. Dieser Kuß hatte nichts Sanftes mehr an sich. Einerseits konnte und wollte er sich nicht mehr zügeln, jetzt wo er wußte, daß sie ihn liebte. Und andererseits, wenn sie ihn trotz dieses Kusses nicht zurückstieß, gab es keinen Grund für den letzten Rest an Zweifel, den er noch in sich trug.

Anne klammerte sich an seine Oberarme, um ihr Gleichgewicht zu halten. Nicht nur, weil er sie fast umgerissen hatte, sondern eher, weil ihr die Kniee weich wurden, bei seinem Kuß. Sie konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen. Als Gilbert ihre Lippen freigab, konnte sie nur „Oh, Gil…!" seufzen. Sie sah ihn an und ihre Liebe zu ihm strahlte aus ihren Augen. Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küßte ihn zurück mit der gleichen Heftigkeit. Er lächelte. Anne und ihr Temperament. In diesem Moment hatte er nichts dagegen einzuwenden. Als sie sich nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit von ihm löste, kuschelte sie sich in seine Arme und ihre kalte Nasenspitze berührte seinen Hals. Sie atmete seinen Geruch ein und gab sich ganz dem Gefühl hin, sich geliebt und geborgen zu fühlen und endlich angekommen zu sein.

Dann schaute sie ihm tief in die Augen und sagte: „Ich liebe Dich, _Mister _Blythe!" Oh, wie er das haßte, wenn sie ihn so nannte. Und wie er es liebte, daß sie ihn stets ein wenig neckte, daß sie es sogar in einem Moment wie diesem wagte. „Ich liebe Dich auch, Karotte". Voller Glück lächelte sie ihn an und er zog sie wieder in seine Arme und küßte sie erneut.

„Bitte sag ja", sagte er und blickte ihr tief in die Augen. Sie waren verwandte Seelen. Er brauchte nicht zu erklären, warum er sie kein zweites Mal fragen konnte. Und ihr war nur wichtig, daß er sie liebte und trotz allem noch wollte. „Ja, Gilbert. Ich will. Ich will Dich heiraten und Deine Frau werden. Aber eigentlich will ich nur Dich!" Und wieder schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und küßte ihn mit einer Hingabe, die ihn verblüffte und bis ins Mark traf. Ob er sich daran je gewöhnen würde?

Er legte ihr den Arm um die Schultern und sagte: „Ich bring dich nach Hause!". Sie lächelte beim Gedanken daran, als er das das letzte Mal zu ihr gesagt hatte. Damals waren sie endlich Freunde geworden. Und dieses Mal nun endlich Liebende. „Ich bin schon zuhause." sagte sie. „Ich bin bei dir." Gilbert platzte vor Glück und Stolz, als er auf diese wunderhübsche rothaarige Frau in seinen Armen blickte. Endlich gehörte sie zu ihm.


End file.
